The Volturi-A New Life
by Bellatrix-The-Slytherin-Queen
Summary: Edward has been keeping a secret He's been cheating on Bella with Tanya Denail since he came back last year and poor Bella has no clue what happens when she's finds out, will she be forgiving or will she give him sweet, sweet revenge R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N DISCLAMIOR I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I'M DOING THIS OUT OF FUN AND BOREDEM I OWN THE PLOT AND MOST CHARCTARS ARE OOC ALSO AU THATS ALL ENJOY.**

* * *

 **SUMMERY**

* * *

 **Edward has been keeping a secret He's been cheating on Bella with Tanya Denail since he came back last year and poor Bella has no clue what happens when she's finds out, will she be forgiving or will she give him sweet, sweet revenge RR.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 **BELLA POV**

* * *

 _I really hope Edward likes his birthday surprise I told him I was going to be working late so he'll be so surprised._

 _I bought him a really expensive watch and car, it took me a while to save up but it's worth it. He's been getting quiet more and more often, its starting to scare me and he won't tell me what's wrong._

* * *

 **DOOR OPENS***

* * *

 ***TWO PEOPLE ENTER***

* * *

 ***DOOR SHUTS***

* * *

 _He's home, finally wait I hear two sets of feet maybe its one of the Cullen's. I walked into the living room just to find._

 _''What in Merlin's name is going on here'' I yelled at the sight before her._

 _It was Edward MY Edward kissing another girl who was stunning._

 _Just then they broke apart and I saw the one woman I hated, MY_ _Edward kissing the beautiful and cunning **TAYNYA.**_

 _''Bella you said you were working late, um its not how it looks'' he muttered lamely while Tanya just smirked at me._

 _''Really Edward it looks like you were kissing the girl you said was like an extended part of your family, and no Edward I was not working late that was a lie'' she finished furiously._

 _''You lied to me I can't believe you, your probably cheating on me and now your yelling at me Unbelievable Bella,_ _Unbelievable.''_

 _He yelled back trying to change the subject and urging Tanya to leave. but she stayed right there. Smirking at me._

 _''UNBELIEVIEABLE, ME_ _UNBELIEVIEABLE YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING EDWARD'' I started but he interrupted me._

 _''You know what Bella my family HATED you, they just pretended to like you well Jasper and Emmet were the only ones who actually did like you, the rest are proud of me for getting with Tanya, you wanna know why.''_

 _He paused and I felt the hot tears run down my face, they hated me but they were so kind._

 _ **''BECAUSE YOUR A STUPID, UGLY, FOOLISH HUMAN WHO THINKS THAT THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND HER BUT HAS LESS EMOTIONS THAN A ROCK.** '' he yelled at me then stormed out the room, leaving behind Tanya_

 _''You know he's right just be thankful went on this long'' she said so smugly I could just hit her._

* * *

 ***DOOR OPEN***

* * *

 ***TWO PEOPLE LEAVE***

* * *

 ***DOOR SHUTS***

* * *

 _The tears hit me like a river HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME, he said I was HIS mate and he didn't want any other girl and now he's with Tanya._

 _No I'm NOT going sulk over him there's one place I know I'll be accepted._

 _So I started packing and now im at the airport about to board my flight._

* * *

 ***4 HOURS LATER***

* * *

 _I'm finally here,_ I'm ready to start my new life in...

* * *

 **A/N thought I'd do something new hope you like this it will be about 20-25 chapters I'll be posting a new chapter every week, once a week but I'm not gonna say the day so it will be surprising to all you**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **~Bellatrix-The-Slytherin-Queen~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N DISCLAMIOR I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I'M DOING THIS OUT OF FUN AND BOREDEM I OWN THE PLOT AND Anything you don't recognizes MOST CHARCTARS ARE OOC ALSO AU THATS ALL ENJOY FWI I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING A NEW CHAOTER SOONER.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

 **RECAP**

* * *

 _I'm finally here,_ I'm ready to start my new life in...

* * *

 **THIS TIME**

* * *

 ** _BELLA POV_**

* * *

 _I'm finally here Volterra, Italy yep you've guessed it I'm joining the Volturi, maybe they'll except me unlike the Cullen's and maybe they'll turn me instead of wanting me to die._

 _I walk in the Castle and look at the receptionist and ask her for a meeting with Aro and the counsel._

 _''Hi I was wondering is there anyway I can speak with Aro'' I said attempting to sound confident._

 _''What's your name I'll ask''_

 _''Isabella Swan'' I said back, knowing full well I'll get my meeting._

 _''Wait right here'' she replied sounding way to optimistic for my liking._

* * *

 ***10 MINUTES LATER***

* * *

 _''They will see you now, Miss Swan''_

 _I smirked a little to myself hearing that._

 _''Ah to what do we owe the pleasure Isabella Swan'' Aro asked her, with curiosity in his voice._

 _''I wish to join the Volturi, that is if you'll have me.'' I replied to his question._

 _''Why might I ask I thought you were with the Cullen boy, Edward'' Aro questiond me._

 _'''I found him cheating on me with Tanya Denail, on our anniversary'' I told him with no emotion in my voice._

 _''Come here dear child, Marcus come here please'' Aro called to him._

 _''Alright what it is, Aro'' he asked._

 _''Please identify what kind of relationship's our dear Bella will have , with us'' Aro told him._

 _''Alright, I will sort them into categories on paper ok'' He told me._

* * *

 **DADDY**

* * *

 **ARO**

* * *

 **MOTHER**

* * *

 **SULPICIA**

* * *

 **SISTERS**

* * *

 **JANE, RENATA, CHELSEA AND HEIDI**

* * *

 **BROTHERS**

* * *

 **DEMETRI,CORIN, SATIOGO AND FELIX**

* * *

 **UNCLES**

* * *

 **CAIUS AND MARCUS**

* * *

 **AUNT**

* * *

 **ATHENODORA**

* * *

 **MATE**

* * *

 **ALEC**

* * *

 _''Here you go, enjoy'' Marcus told me._

 _I just stared at it in shock as Marcus oops, Uncle Marcus told them all what the paper said._

 _''Um Aro'' I stared but he interrupted me by saying else. ''Please call me daddy and Sulpicia Momma, alright dear'' he said._

 _Um alright Daddy, I was wondering if we could change my name, Isabella Swan sounds so weak now'' I asked my Daddy._

 _''What would you want it to be love.'' ''What about Kendra Dawn Volturi'' I suggest._

 _''What does that mean'' Momma asked me._

 _''Kendra means royal power, and Dawn means day break'' I told her and everyone, that was listening._

 _I just noticed that Daddy and Alec were missing I wonder what's going on._

 _the room was starting to feel dizzy and warm._

 _Then I fainted._

* * *

 **A/N How did you like them apples. which part was your fav, also just FWI Bella ( oops Kendra I mean ) will be very different fro the real Bella and that's why I put ooc and AU ok? hope you all are enjoying the story so far and thank you to all who read, follow and fav my story hope you all liked it R &R**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **~Bellatrix-The-Slytherin-Queen~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **I'm sorry I haven't posted for this story in a while but I don't know if I'm going to continue it, please PM me if you want me to continue or not. Sorry!**

 **XOXOXOXO**

 **-Bellatrix**


End file.
